Vampire Christmas Carols 2012
by Becky4Ever1996
Summary: Time for a little Christmas fun, Vlad tries to get the ferals in to the Christmas spirit with a little help of course from Malik, Ryan and Bertrand. Meanwhile Ingrid and the girls are planning a little christmas party of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire's Christmas carol 2012 **

Garside was really getting into the Christmas spirit, teachers were putting colourful cheap lights over the interactive white broads, hanging tinsel up and they have even put a massive Christmas tree in the cafeteria, looks like everyone was in the holiday mood except for Bertrand De Fortunessa.

"Vlad!" called Bertrand as he raced to the Dracula's living quarters which was one of the few places in school that you couldn't see the slightest bit of tinsel anywhere.

"Vlad!" Bertrand called louder as he barged into the throne room where the Count, as always, was lounging about on his throne reading the Vampire Times. Ingrid was painting her nails, Wolfie had turned into his dog form due to being full moon and was playing with some rubber chew toy and Renfield was being used as the Count's personal foot rest. Even as Bertrand slammed the door open no-one looked up to greet him; this happened at least three times a week. "Has anyone seen Vlad?" He asked.

"No," everyone groaned, as usual no- one had seen Vlad.

Bertrand zoomed up to Vlad's room, not bothering to knock he opened the door where he found Erin sitting on the floor reading one of Ingrid's Fang Magazine's. Erin was now a full vampire, she now had control over her evil side and was Vlad's girlfriend again, speaking of Vlad where was he?

"Hi Bertrand," Erin greeted him politely, "Vlad's not here by the way."

"I can see that," Bertrand pointed out more civilly than he would have done a year ago. Erin was powerful and was the future queen of the vampire world he preferred to be on her good side, "do you know where he is?"

"No," something about how Erin said it told Bertrand she was lying.

"It's important Erin," Bertrand pushed as much he , "the ferals have not shown up for class if you know any place where Vlad might have gone you will have to tell me!"

Erin looked away from Bertrand avoiding eye contact and didn't seem very surprised about the news.

"Erin?" He started.

"The Slayers Guild," said Erin quickly, "Vlad has taken the ferals to the Slayers Guild."

Bertrand took a minute to absorb this news, what have the ferals done to make Vlad take them to slayers? Usually when the ferals upset him he just clicks his fingers and turns them into a pile of ash. Bertrand quickly thanked Erin and promised that he won't tell Vlad it was her who gave him the location.

Vlad clearly didn't want Bertrand or anyone else to find him, well too late now

Bertrand made his way to the slayers base, something was different about if though, he couldn't smell garlic like he usually did on these visits, it actually smelled like alcohol and cooked food and he could hear…Christmas music?

He marched his way up to the entrance, there were no guards on duty…how strange. He followed the sound of where the music was coming from. It was coming from the slayers training room. He ever so slowly opened the door to the training room and was greeted by orange lights, music and Christmas decorations. There were male vampires chatting and socialising with slayers drinking beer and vampires drinking blood and Bertrand swore he saw some vampires drinking beer and some slayers drinking blood.

He spotted Vlad in the corner of the room in a deep but friendly conversation with…Malik?

Since when did Vlad and Malik get along? There're usually at each other's throats most of the time.

There was another vampire there to, Ryan?

**Ok I know this chapter is short this is just to start it off it will get funnier, trust me and if you have ideas I could use that would be great! **

**Also I know Ryan and Bertrand are dead and the slayers have been mind wiped I'm just doing this for fun, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Christmas Carols 2012 **

Meanwhile back at the school Erin was smiling to herself she had just finished the magazine, she had to admit it passed the time well but it was so boring…what a way to spend Christmas.

Anyway it wasn't so bad she and Ingrid were going to have some fun tonight…No not the blood type of fun, a sleepover even though they lived together she would be sharing Ingrid's room tonight, gossip about boys (No doubt Vlad), and ruin the boys Christmas party…Yes even though Erin had more control over her evil side she still enjoyed a bit a mischief especially with Vlad.

She made her way to Ingrid's room knocking on the door first before entering. She then found the older vampiress getting some goblets ready.

"Hi Erin" Ingrid smiled filling up the goblets with blood "I got your favourite, AB positive."

"Thanks," said Erin sitting on the top of the coffin as Ingrid handed her the cup of blood.

"So," started Ingrid, taking a cup of her own "how do you think we should do this?"

Erin smiled knowing what Ingrid meant, "Well, I've told Bertrand where Vlad is and he won't be happy about him letting the ferals run around having a party particularly without telling him about it, he really doesn't trust Bertrand."

"Well he won't after what happened last Christmas," Ingrid laughed **(If you haven't read my Vampires Christmas Carols 2011 some parts in this fanfic might make no scene… and if you want more of this type of fanficion I really suggest you read it****)**

"That was horrid trick you played," Erin being half serious half joking, "and all because you couldn't stand the thought of your father singing better than you."

"Well I've moved on since then, I'm for bigger things."

"Like ruining your brother's party?"

"Exactly"

_Back to the boys _

"Why didn't you tell me you were having a party?" demanded Bertrand towering over the three young vampires who didn't look the slightest bit troubled that Bertrand was ready to turn then to dust (except Vlad).

"Wow Bertrand we wouldn't of pictured you as the party type." sneered Malic with his big manic grin on his face.

"I thought you said your weren't going to invite him," Ryan whined to Vlad like a little kid but Vlad just looked annoyed.

"I didn't invite him," Vlad sighed then turned to Bertrand "The reason I didn't tell you was because you would get paranoid that the ferals might kill someone so I thought it might be easier for you not to know."

This only made Bertrand angrier and put his face close to Vlad's and lowered his voice in a dangerous tone not caring if Vlad was the grand high vampire or not.

"I have just been running around, searching the entire school for you thinking the ferals had done a runner and then I find you with them having a party with the slayers."

"_Christmas_ party," both Malic and Ryan correcting him at the same time but Bertrand ignored them.

"How did you know you know where I was anyway?" Vlad asked innocently.

"Don't change the subject!" he snapped.

"I don't have to answer to you," snarled Vlad getting up from his seat, the music stop playing and the room feel silent as everyone watched the two vampires.

"Now" stated Vlad "You can either go back to the school to your old dusty books or you could stay here and have a bit of fun for the first time in 400 years!"

A few seconds later the music was back on, the slayers and vampires where socialising, Bertrand had joined the three vampires with a glass of blood, Jonno had also come strolling towards them with a bottle of vodka in his hands and two vampiress where gazing out of a small window with wicked smiles spread across their faces.

**Ok what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire Christmas Carols 2012 **

"I suggest we which the real blood with soy and the vodka for water" said Erin

"Oh Erin you have a lot to learn" sighed Ingrid shook her head at the younger vampire "we can come up with come thing better than that"

The two vampiress were spying though a small window that looked down on the party that was going on.

"We could send them a present and when they open it garlic gas would blow out"

"Too original we need something different to sake it up a bit this Christmas"

"We could just play a series of pranks on him and his little friends each one more drastic than the next"

"That's not a bad idea" said Ingrid "but Vlad smart he will know it's us"

"Then we would just have to play innocent won't we"

**(Ok if you haven't read Vampire Christmas Carols 2011 this would be a good time to read it)**

Vlad, Ryan, Bertrand, Malic and Jono were just hanging around in the middle of the dance floor then suddenly the music was off and the light blacked out. They heard vampires hiss and slayers getting there stacks ready and all too quickly as the lights went out they came back on again and the CD player turned on…can you guess what was sung on the CD player?

Count Dracula singing from last year Christmas singing contest! Apparently Wolfie had recorded all the songs from last year and the girls had used that CD to switch the brilliant sung Christmas pop music into the bloody, poorly sung music by the Count.

Now how will this affect the Party? Well here's how…..

"AHHHH, IT'S ALFUL" Cried the slayers with their hands over their ears

"HISSS!" The vampires hissed holding their hands to their ears

Vlad, Bertrand, Ryan, Jono and Malic weren't affected by the horrible singing as they were used to it but it was deeply annoying. Vlad raced to the CD player and turned it off.

"Who was that?" he shouted at the crowed of slayers and vampires who were recovering from their ears ach

"It couldn't have been any of them" said Bertrand "none of them are used to your fathers singing expect us" gesturing to the two vampires and the one slayer behind him.

"You keep everyone calm I will go a fetch anoughter CD"

"That was it?" asked Ingrid as she met Erin at the back of the slayers base "that was the worst you could do?"

"No" smirked Erin "the fun hasn't even started yet, that was just one prank building up to the other"

"What have you done" Ingrid smirked accusingly

"Wait and see"

**Ok sorry for the slow updates but Christmas is very busy for me and I kind of rushed this so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes that will fix ASAP. I will try to get the next chapter up soon and hopefully make it longer. There is a possibility that this might run pass Christmas. **

**I should of started it earlier LOL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampire Christmas Carols 2012 **

Once Vlad had reached the school he used his vampire speed to zoom off to his room where he kept the spare CD but as he opened his bedroom door he found something that made him stop in his tracks. He blinked a few time to check if it was real or his keen vampire eye sight was playing a trick on him.

Everything and I mean _everything _was wrapped up in wrapping paper! Coffin, wardrobe, sofa, walls, floor even tiniest objects in the room were coved in bright Christmas wrapping paper in all different colours and styles. He heard a muffling sound he went to the far corner where he found a Zoltan wrapped in little cartoon Father Christmas wrapping paper. Vlad tore of the paper from Zoltan.

"What happened" Vlad asked his wolf friend

"I don't know, I was just having a nap when I found myself wrapped up in paper"

Vlad looked around taking everything in, there was nothing leaved out it was all coved in Christmas wrapping paper.

"No one could have the time to do all this" said Vlad more or less it himself "it had to be a vampire"

Back and base things weren't going to well. The ferals were getting restless and blood was running out this was starting to make the slayers wary.

"We have to do something before a war breaks out" Jonno wisped to Bertrand who was looking a bit worried himself.

"How about we play football" Ryan suggested

"What?" asked Jonno and Bertrand quite stunned

"Yeah, in World War 1 the Germans and the Brits called a truce on Christmas and they had a game of football"

"Remember what happened last time we played football" Sighed Jonno shuddering at the memory

"Come on" sighed Bertrand in frustration "Vlad will be back soon and I don't him thinking I can't keep his students under control.

"I know" said Malic with a wide mad grin on his face that made all the characters and the audiences go _uh-oh_

Malic took Ryan's arm and they got up on the platform. Malic took the microphone was lying randomly on the stage and Ryan picked up a random electric guitar that came out of nowhere.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!" screamed Malic, the whole crowed cheered, Ryan started to play the guitar as Malic sung though the microphone

"So this is Christmas  
And what breathers have you bit  
Another breather dead  
Now I will find another one  
And so this is Christmas  
I hope you have blood  
AB and O positive  
or maybe B negative"

"Those lyrics are worse than the Counts last year" mumbled Bertrand to no one in particular

"Please someone stop" mumbled Jonno again to no one in particular

"At least everyone's attention is on Malic and not picking on what slayer they want to bite first"

"For now"

Meanwhile Ingrid and Erin where looking out from their little window on the whole scene

"He's worse than dad" muttered Ingrid, who never thought she would say that in her life

"But the party is still controlled" said Erin in annoyance "and I think that wrapping paper trick won't be enough to keep Vlad away"

"Then it's time for drastic measures"

**Happy Christmas Eve everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vampire Christmas carols **

Erin and Ingrid zoomed of to the school to get the thing that will embarrass Vlad and Bertrand for life. Hanging the item on top the entrance to the slayers base they kept their eye out for Vlad.

…

Vlad was returning to the base with the Christmas CD he finally found due to all the Christmas paper. He just hoped that everything was under control back at the party.

…

Everything was NOT under control at the party in fact it was more like a war! Malik's talk on blood made all the vampires thirsty for blood and with all the blood gone the vampires were targeting slayers for blood.

Jonno and Bertrand were trying to take control over the situation with very little results and Malik and Ryan weren't exact much help they were still sing on the stage but no one was paying them any attention.

…

Vlad was at the entrance of the slayers base when he heard Erin call him

"Vlad" she zoomed up to him

"Erin" he smiled at his girlfriend "what are you doing here? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah fine" she waved her hand in dismiss "I just came to see how the party's going and if you need any help"

"I don't know" admitted Vlad "strange things have been happening lately…"

Meanwhile when Vlad was telling Erin about the CD and the wrapping paper Ingrid was sorting out Bertrand

"Well a right mess you've made of this place haven't you" Ingrid pointed examining the scene that was taking place

"We're dealing with it" snarled Bertrand as he was trying to separate a vampire and slayer from killing each other

"Vlad's not happy" she lied

"Vlad? Where is he here?"

"He's out by the entrance he wants a word a with you" Bertrand taking this in let go of the pair who were trying to murder each other and went off to see the Chosen One.

**Ok I know Christmas is over but I don't want to leave this unfinished especially that I'm getting story alerts and reviews. I would of updated sooner put I've been in bed with a cold (which totally ruined my Christmas) I'm a bit better now and the last chapter should be up by next week. **

**Thank You**


End file.
